<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trinity by HakushoRurouni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411274">Trinity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakushoRurouni/pseuds/HakushoRurouni'>HakushoRurouni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakushoRurouni/pseuds/HakushoRurouni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U. In the lead up to the dance, Raelle and Scylla never got into a romantic relationship, Tally isn't head over heels for Gerit, and Abigail and Raelle don't butt heads as viciously. In fact, the dance goes quite a bit differently for the Bellweather unit. Hail Beltane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Bellweather/Raelle Collar/Tally Craven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trinity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Clicked on Motherland: Fort Salem on a whim while browsing Hulu one night. Burned through all the episodes they had and watched the rest when they aired on Freeform. These women are spellbinding. All of them. I just hate the fact that all of my shows are winding down and the wait will be mostly indefinite for now...thus, I write. </p><p>Disclaimer: Everything and anyone in this story is the property of Freeform and the writers. </p><p>0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 </p><p>The Dance Always Knows</p><p> </p><p>Raelle vaguely remembered dancing with a boy – Bryon she manages after focusing briefly – but now the music has taken over and she wasn’t really aware what she was doing, only that she was moving around the floor and following the dance. </p><p>Searching. </p><p>The rhythm was intoxicating and through half-lidded eyes, Raelle could see just how close and intimate everyone around her danced. Hardly any room could be seen between partners, male or female, as they ground against one another, hips gyrating in mesmerizing movement, and seeking any and all available flesh. As she turned once more to scan the floor, she locked eyes with a piercing brown gaze and felt her breath get sucked out of her. </p><p>Abigail was staring at her with hungry eyes, laden heavy with desire and dripping lust. </p><p>Heartbeat skyrocketing, Raelle was barely aware of the fact she was moving toward her unit mate – eyes never straying – until she ran in to another body. The contact sent a figurative bolt of lightning through her entire being from head to toe and her breath caught for the second time that night.</p><p>Her vision was overwhelmed with pale skin, red hair, and the familiar scent that could only be one person. </p><p>Tally. </p><p>Her bunk mate was only inches away from her, their breaths mingling, and noses practically touching. Blue met brown and Raelle felt heat shoot through her core as she watched Tally lick her plump lips. Briefly, the blonde wondered if the naked need she saw in those chocolate orbs was so obviously reflected in her own eyes. Then, voice barely above a whisper and gasping, Tally spoke.</p><p>“Where’s Abigail?” </p><p>“Here.” </p><p>A bountiful chest pressed firmly in to Raelle’s back and Abigail’s long, powerful arms wrapped around both smaller women. Another pulse of electricity coursed through Raelle and, judging by the moan from Tally, the feeling wasn’t exclusive. Swathed in her unit’s embrace, the feeling of mounting desire reached its zenith in a matter of moments. </p><p>The music stopped. </p><p>They were silent as everyone around them fled the dance floor to begin their own intimate encounters, but the Bellweather unit didn’t move, too focused on each other to care. </p><p>Abigail spoke first, voice steady and demanding and laced with heat. “I want you both. Now.” </p><p>She squeezed them possessively, eliciting a simultaneous groan of pleasure from both witches. </p><p>“Abby…Raelle…” Tally gasped, chest heaving and scraping sensually against the blonde while her hands teased up and down Abigail’s arms. “Please…please!” </p><p>Raelle grit her teeth, doing her best to hold in the whimpers fighting to escape as she rubbed her thighs together to stave off the dampness that was overwhelming her. With a whine of want, she finally gave in. Gripping her unit tight, she turned to them both individually, and grinned wickedly. “I know…just the place.” </p><p>0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</p><p>In the aftermath, as they lay in each other’s arms – Tally secured snugly between her two experienced lovers – Abigail spoke. </p><p>“I don’t play well with others, you know.” </p><p>Blinking sleepily, Tally hummed and looked to their unit’s namesake while Raelle smirked at the brunette. </p><p>“Huh? W-what?” </p><p>Abigail and Raelle laughed softly at the redhead’s confused expression. Their eyes met over her<br/>
head and the same thought shot through their minds. </p><p>Tally was too damn cute for her own good.</p><p>“I don’t like to share what’s mine,” Abigail explained, brushing a few stray bangs from Tally’s forehead, and then kissing the smooth skin. Then her free hand tangled tenderly with the silky curls at the back of Raelle’s head before moving to caress her cheek softly. Both actions stating pointedly what she had yet to voice aloud. </p><p>“Is that right?” Raelle’s question wasn’t aggressive like it normally would have been. Instead, there was a hint of playfulness coupled with a genuine curiosity. She caught Abigail’s hand and pressed a kiss into her palm. </p><p>“Mhmm. That’s right.” </p><p>“Pray tell, what exactly are you implying, Bellweather?” Raelle teased, her eyes positively twinkling as she looked at her brunette lover. She trailed featherlight fingers up and down Abigail’s arm and gave a satisfied grin when goosebumps erupted all the way up and down the limb. </p><p>A shiver of pleasure ran through the pedigree laden witch and her eyes closed briefly to enjoy the sensation. A content smile eased its way across her lips before she answered. “You’re mine, shitbird. No one else can have you. You and Tally are mine.” </p><p>At any other time and in any other place, Raelle would have exploded in righteous fury at such a declaration. No one had claim over her – she was strong, independent, and would rather die than be owned by anyone. But here and now? With one arm wrapped around a lightly dozing Tally and the other practically caressing Abigail with more love and affection than she’d ever shown anyone else? She felt a pulse of heat lance through her again. </p><p>She could get behind that. </p><p>“Turnabout is fair play, you know.” At the delicately arched eyebrow, Raelle smiled. “What’s mine is yours so long as what’s yours is mine.” She flicked her eyes down at Tally – who was starting to drool a little – and huffed a laugh along with Abigail. “Of course, I wouldn’t mind being yours…if you can stand belonging to a shitbird.”</p><p>When Abigail moved toward her, Raelle didn’t hesitate to meet her halfway over Tally for a kiss. Where before every touch had been passion and carnal fury, this was tender and loving, and full of more meaning than either could ever say aloud. Slowly, they broke away though their foreheads remained together. </p><p>Abigail nuzzled close, her nose brushing Raelle’s in an eskimo kiss as she spoke. “Yeah. I think I can do that.” </p><p>A soft hum from between them brought both girls’ attention down to Tally, who was doing her best to snuggle deeper into their equally nude bodies, pulling them closer and sighing in satisfaction when their heat washed over her. </p><p>“…Mine.” </p><p>Gazing adoringly at their redhead for a moment, Raelle and Abigail giggled before meeting each other’s eyes once more. </p><p>They smiled. </p><p>“Go to sleep, shitbird.”</p><p>“You gonna be here in the morning, Bellweather?”</p><p>“There’s no place I’d rather be.”</p><p>“Good answer.”</p><p>0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</p><p>A/N: So, there's my first foray into the Motherland: Fort Salem fandom. There's not a single relationship in this show that intrigues me as much as our main trio and I'm only SLIGHTLY anxious as to Tally's fate after the finale. I about threw a fit when she did what she did dammit! </p><p>Anyway, this is a one-shot for now. Hope you enjoyed it!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>